Mesías Negro y Rojo
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Tras la guerra Harry se traslada a Japón buscando empezar una nueva vida y encuentra a alguien que le puede entender. Cruce con Re-Kan!.


**Desafío:** NHunter (Black-and-Red-Messiahs-Harry-Potter-Re-Kan-crossover)

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry, por cualquier razón (decisión del autor), deja Gran Bretaña y termina en Japón.

\- Siendo aún un mago o no, debe atender una escuela mundana junto a la "gente normal".

\- Dado que no se ha librado de su lado "heroico", eventualmente se convierte en un vigilante para castigar a pervertidos que tocan a las chicas en trenes abarrotados entre otras clases de escoria. Esto le llevara a conocer a la "Mesías de Pelo de Fuego" (es decir, Kyoko). Los dos deben (con el tiempo) hacerse amigos.

 **Prohibido:**

\- Harry NO teniendo una habilidad para ver lo sobrenatural. No obstante, puede mantenerse en silencio al respecto.

\- Slash.

\- Harry/Hibiki. Si Hibiki se empareja con alguien debería ser Narumi.

 **Sugerencias:**

 **-** Harry atiende a la Escuela Secundaria de Hanazuka.

\- Harry y Kyoko se convierten en más que solo amigos cuando Kyoko vuelve a este lado de la ley.

\- Kyoko/Harry/Kana.

* * *

En sus más de veinte años de vida Harry James Potter había hecho muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía, empezando por haber caído en la trampa de Voldemort que provoco la muerte de su padrino Sirius, pero abandonar Inglaterra no era una de ellas.

Sus razones para ello eran fáciles de entender, al menos si no eras una de la ovejas que infestaban la Comunidad Mágica Británica. Simplemente, con Voldemort muerto y las personas que apreciaba fallecidas o sin ganas de hablar con él, no le quedaba nada que le hiciese desear permanecer en el país.

Afortunadamente los duendes le echaron una mano después de que les entregase la Espada de Gryffindor, incluso si no accedieron a ayudarle hasta que les concedió la mitad del contenido de su Bóveda bancaria para pagar los daños que había ocasionado junto a Hermione y Ronald cuando robaron el horrocrux que los Lestrange guardaban en Gringotts.

Así fue como en menos de un año se encontró en Japón como "estudiante de intercambio" con su propio apartamento y retomo sus estudios muggles por consejo de la rama local del Banco dado que, de acuerdo con ellos, si deseaba encontrar un trabajo en el Mundo Mágico local precisaba tener un mínimo de educación muggle superior al de Inglaterra.

Esto significo inscribirse en la Escuela Secundaria de Hanazuka, que era la más cercana a su nuevo hogar, para aprender japones y recuperar las asignaturas que había dejado atrás cuando tenia once años, lo cual fue muy agradable hasta que su manía de salvar a otras personas volvió a hacerse conocer cuando vio a un pervertido tratando de subirle la falda a una compañera en el metro que tenia que coger para ir a su nuevo colegio.

El hombre nunca supo como los huesos de su mano se habían roto solos.

Esto le basto por un tiempo, pero al darse cuenta de que había casi cinco veces más fantasmas que en Hogwarts solo en su calle decidió que esa acción no era suficiente. Usando varios hechizos pudo ocultar su identidad fácilmente y empezar a pelear contra las pandillas de delincuentes locales, que podían dividirse entre jóvenes que habían ido por un mal camino y hijos de ricachones a los que les divertía patear mendigos.

Estos últimos le recordaban a su enemigo Draco Malfoy y por tanto eran el mayor blanco de sus ataques. De hecho, estaba dándole una paliza a uno cuando uno de sus compañeros trato de atacarle por la espalda y una chica pelirroja, que reconoció como su compañera de clase Esumi Kyoko y que el sintecho que acababa de salvar llamo Mesías de Pelo de Fuego, le agarro y lanzo contra unos cubos de basura antes de preguntarle que hacia en su territorio.

La cuestión sobre que zonas del distrito eran suyas para patrullar y cuales de Harry les llevo a muchas discusiones pero tras varias semanas concluyeron que, dado que ambos hacían lo mismo, no tenían porque pelear, haciendo que empezasen a colaborar hasta que decidieron retirarse para concentrarse en sus estudios, pero no antes de confesarse algunos secretos.

A Kyoko le desconcertó descubrir que era el alumno de intercambio, pero eso no fue comparable a la sorpresa de Harry cuando le revelo que ella también podía ver fantasmas. Dándose cuenta de que eso solo podía significar que era una bruja o una squib, Harry le contó sobre su asistencia previa a Hogwarts hasta que tuvo que irse del país escapando de los Mortífagos supervivientes, que no era una mentira porque Malfoy y varios otros fans del Señor Oscuro habían logrado evitar Azkaban de nuevo.

Kyoko, una vez que asimilo que no iba a romper el Estatuto del Secreto si le revelaba su pasado, explico como había sido expulsada de Mahoutokoro, la escuela mágica japonesa, por encontrarse en la misma habitación que un conocido que fue descubierto creando un inferius.

Compartir su pasado solo reforzó su amistad, principalmente porque podían hablar libremente del mismo de una manera que eran incapaces con el resto del alumnado de la escuela hasta que una chica nueva, Amami Hibiki, demostró que también podía ver a los espíritus y junto con otros alumnos formaron un club para investigar ese tipo de situaciones.

Su participación en el mismo llamo la atención de los Aurores japoneses, quienes les advirtieron que era mejor que no se publicase el material que el grupo descubriese, haciendo que Harry y Kyoko se viesen obligados a destruir pruebas discretamente hasta que el club accidentalmente entro en una aldea Kappa durante un viaje al campo y ambos decidieron que estaban hartos de ocultar su secreto.

Ellos les contaron a sus compañeros lo que realmente estaba pasando una vez que pasaron por la sede del Ministerio de Magia para inscribirles como "contratistas independientes squibs", que les permitía continuar con su afición y ser pagados por ello siempre que mantuviesen la existencia de la magia en secreto. No les dijeron que renunciar a su contrato implicaría tener sus memorias borradas, pero eso se hizo evidente cuando Kyoko les comento que manipular memorias era muy fácil para alguien con sus poderes.

A lo largo de los siguientes años Harry y Kyoko se fueron haciendo más cercanos hasta que finalmente se casaron, una ceremonia oficiada por el director de Mahoutokoro dado que finalmente había admitido que quizás actuó precipitadamente al expulsarla solo porque estaba en el mismo lugar que el culpable. El hecho de que aparentemente Kyoko se estaba defendiendo a puñetazos del cadáver animado mientras el idiota que lo creo trato de escapar ciertamente hablaba a su favor.


End file.
